Online Dating
by Castlelover222
Summary: Arizona gets told to join a dating website, so she does. This is the story of what happens after that. I hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a little different than what I normally write, but I'm going to give it a try. I had help from my friends with writing this and I hold all yall like it.**

* * *

Grabbing a mask and putting it up to her face as she pushes the door to the operating room open, Teddy stands with one of her hands on her hip while the other covers her mouth with the mask.

"You are avoiding me!"

"I am not avoiding you!" The blonde said as she reaches for what a nurse was handing her. "If you could not tell I am in the middle of a surgery."

"Gives me a perfect chance to talk to you about the idea I brought up earlier before you had to rush to the ER." Teddy says smirking behind her.

"I am not joining a dating site Teddy"

"Oh come on! You haven't been on a date in like years"

"I have too!" the blonde says turning around to look at Teddy who was giving her a look. "I have! And I am not going to join a dating site. No way." Turning around to continue working on her patient before continuing, "Not happening"

"Come on Battleship." Teddy sighs "I'm just trying to help"

"I am fine with being single." The blonde says as tries to focus on her job.

There was a chuckle that came from the woman who was working on the tibia repair. "Who is fine with being single?"

Both Teddy and the blonde look over at the woman, "See even she agrees with me!" Teddy says.

The blonde chuckles sarcastically, "Go away"

"This conversation is not over" Teddy says before turning around and walking out the door.

* * *

Arizona walks into the peds floor and sets her patient chart on the counter, seeing Karev standing a few feet away, she walks over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…working?" Karev says as he finishes writing something in a chart before handing it to a nurse.

"I asked you to check on my post ops, and then I ask you to get my pre ops ready. And right now all I see that you are doing is standing here doing nothing." Arizona put her hands on her hips as she stares at Karev.

Karev eyed Arizona before he states "You need to get laid" before he walks away and starts down the hallway.

"Why does everyone think I need to get laid?" Arizona says to herself before walking towards her last patient for the night.

* * *

Arizona sighs as she walks into her apartment throwing her purse onto the kitchen counter before plopping onto the couch. Soon after her roommate Holly walks through the door and says "I just had the best date ever!"

"Shut up!"

"What has gotten your panties in a bunch? Jealous?" Holly says before walking towards the couch and taking a seat next to Arizona, "Jealous that you're just a lump on the couch while I am out having amazing dates?"

Scrunching up her face she signs, "They're right" sinking further into the couch, "I need to get laid."

"Well…yah think?"

"You are so not helping Hols"

"I'm sorry." Getting an idea, Holly stands up and grabs her computer from the coffee table. "How about we make you a profile?"

"I don't think online dating is for me."

"You won't know unless you try. I mean that's how I met my amazing and awesome date Ava"

Looking from Holly to the computer then back to Holly, Arizona sighs before sitting up straighter on the couch, "Fine. Let's make me an account"

"Yes! Okay."

Pulling up a dating website, Holly clicks the 'create an account' button.

"First question. Let's see. Username. SexyDoctor47" Holly nods and turns to Arizona who is glaring at her. "I like that, what do you think?"

"Give me that" Arizona says as she pulls the laptop out of her roommates' hands, "USS_Tinyhuman_healer"

"Okay then. Next. Age"

Going through and answering all the personal questions about herself, like her age, and gender and who she is looking for, she gets to the harder question.

"Describe yourself. How would I describe myself?"

"Just say that you're a blonde woman with beautiful blue eyes. Say that you are a workaholic, and that you're passionate about your work." Holly looks over at Arizona who is staring at her. "You should be typing this. You have a beautiful smile, and sometimes when you smile your cute adorable dimples show but that's only when you're really happy. You have a great sense of humor and you're very sarcastic."

"Wow. You know a lot about me."

"I have been your roommate for a while now."

"True" she says as she finishes typing up the last of it. "There. All done!"

"Now all you have to do is wait for someone to message you!"

"Pfft. That's never going to happen"

"It will happen Arizona. I promise you. It will."

 _Ding._

"See you already got one!" Quickly Holly stands and takes the computer out of Arizona's hands, running away from the couch.

"Give that back!" Arizona said as she follows Holly around their apartment.

"Why? It's my computer!" Stand on one side of the kitchen counter, while Arizona stands on the other.

"It's my dating life!" Arizona says before leaping towards the computer, but being to slow as Holly runs to the other side of the counter.

"It's my computer!"

"You need a better excuse." Arizona said attempting to get the computer again, this time being successful. "Ha." Sticking her tongue out at Holly before looking over who messaged her.

"I got a message from Underwear_dancer"

"What does the message say?"

"It says and I quote 'Hi you sound like the perfect girl for me'"

* * *

 **Well... tell me what you think! R &R **


	2. Getting to know each other

**Hello, So one of the reviewers made a good point, all my previous stories aren't finished. Some of them I couldn't finish because there wasn't anywhere else the story could go. But I just wanted to say that I like writing a Calzona fanfiction and I am going to be trying harder to update this chapter. I honestly don't think this is a good chapter, but it had to be done. I also wanted to let you guys know that I am going on vacation and will not be home till Saturday so I will post the next chapter on Sunday. I hope you guys like the chapter. Rate and Review.**

 **I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Greys!**

* * *

Arizona looks at Holly, "What do I do?"

"Well answer it! Duh!"

"I don't know Hols. I never done this before!"

"Well there is a first time for everything." Holly said before she walked around toward Arizona, and gave her a side hug, "I'm going to go to bed."

"What? You're going to leave me?"

"Good luck!"

Arizona mumbles a "Thanks" before looking back at the computer. Shrugging her shoulders before typing, _**"Well hello"**_ before biting her lip nervously as she waited for a response.

 _Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding._

Turning the sound down as low as it could go before Arizona reads the messages.

" _Oh hey! I didn't expect a reply this quickly"_

" _It being so late and all. Most people are already asleep!"_

" _Not that I'm not happy that you replied so quickly… It just… you know…"_

" _Hi"_

Smiling at the nervousness of the chatter before replying, _**"I literally just signed up to this site. I honestly wasn't expecting someone to message me this quickly."**_

" _Oh? I noticed that you were new, but I didn't realize that you where THAT new. What made you sign up?"_

" _ **Okay so I could either tell you the super duper cheesy answer or I could tell you the simple honest answer. Which one do you want?"**_

" _Both!"_

" _ **So the simple answer is that my best friend told me too"**_

" _And the super duper cheesy answer?"_

Arizona hesitated before hitting send. _**"So I could meet you"**_

" _Ahahahaha oh yes suuppppeeerrrr cheesy! I like it! But I'm the first person you met on here. How could you be so sure that it's me?"_

Smirking to herself Arizona replies, _ **"Well you are the one that said I was perfect for you. How did you know that I was perfect for you?"**_

" _Oh… yeah I say that to all the girls"_

Losing the smirk and frowning at the response. _"I was joking, in case you didn't pick up on that…"_

" _ **Oh thank god! I was worried there for a second"**_

" _But come on. Blonde with blue eyes how could I not be? Plus your username kind of intrigued me."_

" _ **You like my username? Yours is a little… how do I put this lightly… weird"**_

" _Well I will admit that it was not my first choice! I typed it in jokingly when I created the account and my friend though it was hilarious so he pressed enter and now I am kind of stuck with it."_

" _ **So you don't really dance in your underwear?"**_

" _Oh I definitely do. No better way to dance if you ask me."_

" _ **Well I'm glad you told me that. I will have to remember that for later."**_

" _Sooooooo…. How come you are up this late?"_

" _ **Well I just got home from work about a half hour ago and there is the fact that I am talking to you. :)"**_

" _I just home from work too!"_

" _ **So what do you do for a living?"**_

" _Oh! I'm a doctor, surgeon actually. Ortho. What about you?"_

" _ **I'm a surgeon too! Peds!"**_

" _Oh wow! That's crazy, we are both surgeons! We are perfect for each other. What hospital do you work at?"_

" _ **I actually do not feel comfortable telling you that"**_

" _Oh jeez. Now I am giving off a stalkerish vibe! You don't have to answer that, I get it. We just met! Next question!"_

" _ **So tell me something about yourself…"**_

" _Well what more do you want to know? You already know that I dance in my underwear and that I am a doctor… there isn't much else to know."_

" _ **I'm sure there is more to you than just dancing in your underwear and being a doctor. Like what is your favorite color?"**_

" _Red. Your?"_

" _ **Pink. Your turn to ask a question"**_

" _Longest relationship you have been in?"_

" _ **Her name was Leah, and we were together for about a year or so. What about you?"**_

" _About 4 years."_

" _ **Oh? What happened? If you don't mind me asking"**_

" _He cheated on me with his best friend."_

" _ **He?"**_

" _Yeah… I used to date men."_

" _ **When did you realize that you were into women?"**_

" _Oh no! You don't get to ask to another question. It is my turn to ask a question"_

" _ **Okay go for it, ask away"**_

" _Relationship status?"_

" _ **Single. That's why I am on a dating site."**_

" _Duh! I'm single too."_

" _ **Okay, so when did you realize that you are into women?"**_

" _I realized it maybe a year ago."_

" _ **So you are new to dating women?"**_

" _Yeah…that's not going to be a problem is it?"_

" _ **Uh… no… I guess not."**_

" _You guess not?"_

" _ **It's just I deal with newborns every day and I try to stay away from them in my personal life. But I guess I can overlook it this one time."**_

" _Oh well thank you… I guess…"_

" _ **Well I'm glad that you figured out that you're into women now. I actually have a chance with you."**_

" _Even though I am a 'newborn'? As you put it."_

" _ **Yes. You seem extremely nice, funny, and different from all the other girls I have dated, so yes."**_

" _Well thank you."_

" _ **No problem"**_

Looking over at the clock, Arizona realized that it was nearing midnight.

" _ **I should probably go. It's getting late and I have an early surgery tomorrow."**_

" _Oh. Okay. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow?"_

" _ **Yeah. I would like that."**_

" _Okay. Well I hope you have a good surgery tomorrow"_

" _ **Thanks"**_

Walking with the computer towards her room Arizona sets it down on her dresser.

" _No problem. Well goodnight."_

" _ **Night"**_

Pulling her pajama bottoms on before moving to put her shirt on as she walks over to brush her teeth. Hearing a slight _Ding_ coming from the bedroom. Arizona walks over to the computer.

" _One last question?"_

Smiling she replies, **"Sure"**

" _What's your name?"_

" _ **What's your name?"**_

" _I asked you first."_

" _ **So?"**_

" _So tell me your name first."_

" _ **Fine. My first name is Arizona."**_

" _What I don't get a last name?"_

" _ **That's more of third date kind of thing."**_

" _Oh okay."_

" _ **And what's your name?"**_

" _Callie"_

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. :) review! let me know what you think!**


End file.
